


Fate and me

by Ilybakin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilybakin/pseuds/Ilybakin





	1. Chapter 1

Yiban High, I guess that's my new school, nothing special, but easy to disappear in. I put on my fake glasses, I really dislike my look right now, but this is what it means to be me. I put on my headphones I hope I look like a nerdy creep, that will keep people away from me. I have a job to do this weekend, so I need to keep my schedule clear. Should I make friends? Should I let myself be bullied? No, I'll keep to myself, but bullying will be a big no no, I might snap somehow which would be wasting unnecessary time and lives. What should I do if someone asks where I transferred from, I'll just say from some school from America, no that would attract attention to me, I'll go with the countryside. What about my parents, That is easy, business takes them to different countries, and my grandparents can't take care of me anymore, so here I am. I take the bus to school, even if I want to take Gina, but that would attract attention.

There are a lot of people on the bus, I can feel a hand slowly reach my ass, which is weird, I thought my appearance would turn people off, but I should probably take care of this. The dude in front of me looks pretty athletic and sweet, I should ask him to help me rather than accidently hurt this creep, but to ask this dude is too risky, dude might not help me, or he might have a girlfriend that would annoy me. I should just endure.

"Pervert, lay off my girlfriend, I will call the cops on you scum," a guy whispers to the perv.

I feel the hand quickly leave my ass. As he gets off the bus, I slip a tracker onto the perv, I should have time to take care of him soon. Who was the guy that helped me? I should say thanks, but a normal person wouldn't be able to hear what the guy said to help me, I should look around confused, then look down embarrassed and happy. That'll work.

As I look around I can't tell who helped me which is weird cause I should be able to tell, maybe that dude got off with the perv, eh, I'll just continue with the "in love" look, but what bothers me is the guy who helped me called me his girlfriend, maybe "her" girlfriend, eh I shouldn't think too much, but what if I actually know this dude. I reach for my phone and find a note.

u owe me

What the hell, I guess the guy who helped me probably knows who I am. Should I move? After the job perhaps, nah, I'm fine if there is really an issue I'll take care of it, if I can't I can ask 哥哥to help, he is pretty strong. I shouldn't worry, I am a Portor after all.

I keep my en on so no one can sneak up on me, but in case someone can sense me I'll use zetsu to conceal myself, I hope no one approaches me, I don't want to attract attention to myself. Class 304 I think I'm majoring Chemistry in my profile. That won't be too hard, I love chemistry, but maybe people are more advanced then me, after all it is their major, eh, I will be fine.

"Good morning class, I'm sad to inform you that your former homeroom teacher was in a terrible accident," a man said to the class. 

I stayed outside of the classroom as I speculated the commotion, no one was crying, some looked happy even, I guess I dodged a bullet, hopefully the new teacher won't be as bad.

"There will be two new additions to this class, one student, one teacher, I expect great discipline from you kids."

"Yes, Principal," the whole class chorused together.

"Please come in girl,"the principal beckons me inside, I check my reflection in a nearby window. Yeesh~ I look so nerdy, that's good. I'll just slip in during this commotion and hope no one asks me to introduce myself. 

I slip in without anyone noticing, there aren't any nen users in this class, that's good. 

"Hello class, I'm your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Lucilfer," a terrifying nen user says.

I want to run away, no one could sense this, but this guy could kill everyone here with a flick of his fingers, he's way stronger than 哥哥, and Feitan is one of the strongest people I know.

"Let's play a game, there are thirty people in this classroom including me, I will draw a number, thirty is me, you'll be your seat number, whomever is drawn must introduce themselves, I can ask a question about you, and I'll allow you guys to ask me three questions," Mr. Lucilfer says.

My seat number is 4, really, that's a unlucky number. I wonder what questions he'll ask. Every nerve in my body is telling to run before Mr. Lucilfer notices me. But I can't, I need to remain in this high school, it is essential to my job.

"Number five, please stand and introduce yourself,"

A girl who is really cute stands up,"I'm Brittney Lin, I am 165cm tall, my favorite color is pink, I'm very single at the time being,"she says as she winks at the teacher.

No no no, he will kill you, please don't try to get familiar with someone who has such a sinister aura, you know what, I don't know you go kill yourself, I don't care.

Number one, six, fourteen, twenty....... 

Shit, only me and dangerous teacher left, four is really unlucky.

"Number four, your turn," The teacher says with a smirk on his face.

I want to slap that smirk off his face. I stand up, time to put my acting skills to work now.

"Hello, ever-everyone, m-my name is Fiona P-Page, I'm-m the n-new tr-tr-transfer, I like b-black and r-red," I nailed it, now no one will really notice me, especially with most of the people concentrating on what to ask the teacher, I guess number four doesn't suck after all, I'm kinda sad I can't use my real name, but it's okay.

"Do you happen to have a brother or sister in my line of work? You look familiar,"Mr. Lucil-super duper dangerous-fer asks.

Has he met Feitan? Or is it a coincidence, hopefully if he does know 哥哥, they are on good terms. I really hope Feitan hasn't killed or tortured anyone close to my new teacher.

"Not th-that I k-know of, I'm s-sorry to b-be such a dis-dissapointment,"

"Oh well, my turn, I'm Chrollo Lucilfer, my favorite thing to do is read, any questions?"

Chrollo Lucilfer? That sounds familiar, I decide to raise my hand, not the smartest decision I've made, but I need to satisfy myself.

"Let's see, Ms. Lin."

"Are you single?"

What the FUCK? you wasted a question just to know whether he's available?

"Yes, Mr. Bai?"

Why are all the girls so happy? What is wrong with you guys?

"Why is your head wrapped up?"

That's a good question, atta boy.

"I would show you, but it's prohibited on school grounds, what would you like to ask me, Ms. Page?"

Wait, he actually picked me?

"H-have y-you h-had a-another j-job other t-than being a t-teacher?"

"I used to secure rare artifacts, but my partner asked me to care of his little sister, so I became a teacher so I could take care of her better, but I haven't found out her whereabouts yet,"

"That's s-so s-sweet,"

Fuck I know who he is, what is 哥哥thinking, or is this not the person he claims to be. I can't stay in this class with him, as soon as the bell rings, I leave a double of nen in my seat and hide it's presence, no one should notice. I jump out the window, trying to get as far away as I can. I take my annoying wig and glasses of and remove my contacts and makeup, my natural self, I'm now in a forest, my element, I can sense someone coming my way. I hide in the shadows, I don't want to use my ability to hide, the approaching person might have already noticed me, it would be weird to suddenly disappear.

"Faythe Portor, a wonderful name, unlike Fiona Page, I had to go through so much trouble to return a small favor for Feitan, I had to find you, get a teachers licences, kill the your teacher, and deal with a bunch of brats, what a handful, then you run away when I have a job to do," my teacher says.

Crap, it's Lucilfer, I don't know if I'm good enough to escape him, I also don't want to reveal my nen abilites. 

"Hello, kitten~"I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"Hisoka,"I hiss.

Fuck, I'm in trouble, I can't take two of them at the same time without using hatsu, I've kept my hatsu a secret from Hisoka. I leap to another tree, I'll take my chances with Hisoka, I just need to avoid his bungee gum, I move faster around the trees. I keep an eye on Lucilfer, suddenly he pulls out a severed head, it's the pervy dude's. I jump down to face him.

"Who gave you the right to call me your girlfriend?"  
I see Hisoka jump down from he trees as well.

"Faythe, you really haven't changed, have you?" Hisoka laughs out loud.

"How do you know her? This is my first time meeting her, and after she changed, I could only tell it was her by her aura, and Feitan hates you, why would you have met her?"Chrollo asks.

"If I tell you would you fight me?"

"Nevermind,"

"等一下, why do you guys know each other?"I ask.

"Well we're both in the troupe with your brother," Chrollo tells me.

"You know Feitan, Hisoka?" 

"I knew him before I met you, I didn't know you guys were siblings though," Hisoka tells me, but I'm pretty sure he is lying.

"So, why did you call me your girlfriend?"I ask.

I suddenly remembered that Chrollo had the head of the perv in his hands.

"I killed the person who harassed you this morning, why are you angry at me?"Chrollo asked.

"First, you took away my kill, second, you expected a thanks from me, third, you called me your girlfriend,"I said with a scowl.

"Are you okay with killing doll? You're only 15,"

"Ha haha, it's because of her height, isn't it," Hisoka laughs.

"幹, I'm 25, and I'm average height, not short, you two are just extra tall," I fume.

"It makes sense, Feitan is also short, it's probably in their genes to be short, I thought she was a lot younger than she actually was,"Hisoka teases.

"I'm sorry Doll, I called you my girlfriend, to make it easier for the dude to back off of you, and seeing how hot you are I wouldn't mind making that reality if you wouldn't mind," Chrollo says.

"How do you turn an apology into to a chance to hit on me, 噁心的豬" I say in disgust.

"Unfortunately, Kitten is mine, so hands off Danchou,"

"I'm not yours Hisoka, nor will I ever be, so stop with the pet names, it's Faythe,笨小丑"

"Well Faythe, will you come with me and go back to your brother?" Chrollo asks me.

"Fuck no, you're too dangerous to be trusted, I can't be sure just because of Hisoka's words, after all, he lies just for the sake of lying."

"She is even more stubborn than Feitan, Danchou,"Hisoka says.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Hisoka, but you leave me no choice, Fate and Faith, can only be separated with despair, so be the despair and never leave each other's side, not in need of others, have faith in our fate, as we are the despair," Chrollo sings.

I pull out a knife and hold it against Chrollo's throat drawing blood.

"Who taught you that song?"

"He can't talk like that Dear, perhaps letting him moving his vocals?"Hisoka moans, clearly pleasured seeing me threaten Chrollo. 

"死變態小丑"

I move the knife to his jawline."Talk."

"Feitan said to sing that song if you didn't agree to coming with you,"Chrollo croaks out.

I guess he is a good person for Feitan to trust him like that.

"I'll go after I finish this new job, don't slip up at school,"I whisper in his ears.

"Bye, Magician."

I step into Chrollo's shadow and shadowtravel back to the high school I enrolled in. As I move I put my disguise back on, and look for my puppet's shadow and emerge with my nen so I can appear like I never left.

I guess Feitan found family outside of me, I'm happy for him, I wonder when I'll find mine, not that I'm in need of one, but when I get lonely, Feitan will always be enough for me, so I don't need anyone else.

"Hello Fiona, I transferred into this class a week ago, call me is Shal," a cute blond guy approaches me.

"H-Hello, Shal," I reply.

"Maybe we can be friends because we're both newbies,"Shal smiles at me.

He seems extremely fishy, and I think I know who he is, his name seems familiar, and I applied to this school a week ago. If Feitan sent Chrollo, maybe Chrollo brought some friends, so who is he? Shalnee? No, Shalnor? You know what? I'll just ask, I'll just arrange for him to leave this school if he isn't Chrollo's friend.

I lean closer to him.

"Drop the act, I told Chrollo to wait for me to finish my job, okay, and I see the antenna in your hands, drop them, or I break your neck,"

"Alright, alright, Feitan told me it wasn't gonna be this easy, I guess controlling you into coming isn't an option," Shal gave me a sweet smile.

When is Shal going to leave my side? Someone might notice that the very cute and gorgeous is talking to me, which would attract attention.

"I get it,"Shal looks at me with a bright smile and a hand in his hair.

He walks away and leaves me back in my little corner, invisible and undetectable. Safe in Shadow's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello dorky girl,”Ms. I wanna fuck my teacher Lin calls.  
Of course I ignore her.  
“Bitch I’m talking to you, you should be thankful I’m even looking at you,” Ms.Lin storms toward me and I do my thing.  
“Ahh!”  
Everyone laughs and watches her make a fool of her, she struggles so much it’s amusing. I see Shal give me a unhappy look, while Lucilfer, who just got back, is laughing his ass off. Shal shakes his head and I ask Shadow to let go of her foot. And Ms.Lin brushes off her skirt and runs off to the bathroom.  
“Was that necessary, Faythe,” Shal asks.  
“It’s Fiona, slip again I’ll slip my knife into your rib cage you got it, and if you aren’t okay with the shit I do please go back to 哥哥,”I threaten Shal.  
I am angry, they walk into my life and expect me to follow them and understand their morals? Fuck this shit. I transport to Heaven’s Arena.  
“Hisoka, come out,” I shout out.  
“I’m pan sexual,” the clown comes out of the bathroom as naked as the day he was born.  
“白目是不是？”I roll my eyes.  
Then he does what he does best, pop a boner.  
“It turns me on when you speak Chinese and let out your bloodlust like this Kitten~”Hisoka moans, palming himself.  
He looks at me with his golden eyes, brimming with lust, just like his overwhelming aura. I guess I should help him, but I’m not in the mood.  
“Do you have anything to stab, or a job?”  
“Of course not, Faythe, you could fight me though,”Hisoka answers.  
“Nice try Clown, I don’t want to hurt beings that provide jobs and things to kill for me.”  
“Magician, how hard is it for you to say magician?”  
“Too hard Clown.”  
I catch the multiple cards flying at me. But of course I came in contact with his bungee gum.Shit, it’s hard to get off his bungee gum.  
“Don’t make me do this Hisoka, I’m in a horrible mood,” I warn him.  
“You’re expecting me to not be even more aroused?”  
Perfect, He will be a good let out.  
“Put on some clothes first,”I tell him.  
“Are you not enjoying the view?”  
“快點啦，不要就說我已經很不爽了!”  
“That was really hot,”  
You know what, this is taking to long. I slip in to my own shadow to a place I know there will be a lot of opponents, the opposite yet same thing as this place, the place I love.  
Devil’s playground.


End file.
